A Name of My Own
by Pokeluv101
Summary: Yellow had pondered over a thought that most would over look but it played on her mind, causing her doubt. Every person she knew had a nickname given by their love, why didn't Red have a special endearment for her? Specialshipping with hints of OldRivalshipping, MangaQuestshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping and Agencyshipping


**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters**

* * *

Yellow tightened her hand in her dress as she waited for Red. The sun was setting and he was half an hour late for their date. She loved Red, her boyfriend of several years, and knew he loves her too. But this day she was occupied by another thought. Not the question of if he remembered her from when she was eight or the question of... Well there wasn't much she would complain about after that. She wasn't one to complain in the beginning anyways.

Then the question came into her mind that planted a seed of doubt in her. It was something minuscule when she first thought about it but the more she pondered, the more her doubt grew.

In all of the years that they have been together, he never gave her an endearment that was her own. He often referred to her as Yellow and on the rare occasion 'my love' but she wanted a something special for just the two of them.

This thought came earlier in the day when Blue had been helping her pick out a dress for this date. Blue had called Green, asking him to pick her up and he begrudgingly agreed, saying his signature 'pesky girl'. Yellow wouldn't think much of it but there was something different about it. In the beginning it was cold but after they spent more time together the phrase had became an endearment of sorts. He said it softer, or as soft as his timber voice would allow.

Then she walked home and ran into Gold. He greeted her by the friendly nickname he gave her, StawHat Girl. He cheekily told her how he was on his way to see his SuperSerious Gal and drag her away from her work at Professor Oak's lab for a surprise date. Despite the fact that he gave nicknames to everyone he met, the way his eyes twinkled with love when he spoke Crystal's special nickname gave it a deeper meaning. Even Crystal had seen the love behind the rushed name and began to tolerate it.

There was still some time before her date after she finished talking to Gold and found Sapphire. The young girl was years younger than her but she was outspoken and Yellow admired that in her. The girl used large gesture as she complained about how she knew Ruby remembered their confession yet he adamantly refused to admit it. When her tirade was over, she slumped to the bench and Yellow put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. As if he could sense Sapphire's pain, Ruby appeared before them, slightly blushing, and holding out an ice cream cone to her. He blushed deeper and turned away as he reminded her of the date he promised her in exchange for her coming to come and watch one of his contest. Sapphire softened when he called her by the name Saph. It was simple but then Sapphire wasn't into all of the frills and decor he usually put into his contests so he picked a nickname for her that would satisfy her.

After Sapphire and Ruby left, she got a call from one of her juniors, Dia. He called asking if she would come and help him with a new recipe he was working. Helpful person that she was, she readily agreed and asked what it was for. Dia answered that it was for Little Miss's birthday. Even after she had revealed her name to be Platina, Dia continued to call her Little Miss and Missy. It was after all the name he gave her, even if he did over hear it from her butler. The name was a connection to the time they first met and every moment they shared after that. In his heart she would always be his Missy to him.

Yellow turned off her phone after saying goodbye to Dia and thought of the new Pokedex Owners in Unova. It was too far for her to travel to but she had heard of Black. He always praised his girlfriend's plays and Yellow wanted to go see one of her plays someday. What confused her was how he always called her Prez. Black laughed at that and explained how he was employed to her and how she insisted that he call her Boss but he often just referred to her as Prez. He does it now more out of habit than anything. A habit that both had settled into comfortably. Something that became natural between the two.

Why couldn't she have that with Red? Why haven't Red given her a nickname? She pondered over those questions for the longest moments as she waited for him and worked herself up to a rage when he finally came. He was covered with dirt from head to toe and had his charming smile splitting his face. He stopped in front of her and held the daisies under her nose. He raised a brow when she didn't take them.

"Are you okay Yellow? I'm sorry I'm late but I was trying to find daisies for you since I know you love them but the flower store was closed so I had to go to the fields to get them. Yellow?"

"Yellow," she repeated in a small voice. "That's all it is to you. I'm just Yellow. I'm not Pesky Girl or SuperSerious Gal or Saph or-"

"Of course you're not," Red could see that she was fighting back tears but he didn't know what brought this on. She had never compared their relationship to anyone's else before. Why now and what was this about peskiness and seriousness?

He knelt in front of her and gently took her chin, nudging it so that she was looking up at him. He saw the tears gathering and mumbled love words to her, kissing away her tears. "You never go into other people's business and aren't overly serious. I didn't fall in love with you for what you aren't but what you are. Your small and sweet and the light in my heart."

"Then why aren't those my nicknames? Why don't you give me a nickname like Gold does with Crystal?"

"Why mess with perfection?" He asked. "You are my sun. You are as gentle as a yellow butterfly. You are my Yellow. There is no other name that I can think of that can describe everything you are to me besides my love. I love you, nickname or not, please don't you ever forget it."

* * *

**Okay I was talking to Silvia and noticed that in most of the shipping we support, the guy has some kind of nickname for the girl except this one shipping. And thus this story was made. **


End file.
